


Algunos puentes nunca arden

by amandabeicker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras el arresto domiciliario de Shepard en Vancouver, Kaidan se sorprende al recibir una citación del Comité de Defensa para declarar acerca de la ex comandante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algunos puentes nunca arden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serena M. Lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Serena+M.+Lupin).



> Spoilers del inicio de ME3. Probablemente bastante AU (y encima me paso las medidas de seguridad de la Alianza bastante por el forro, because of reasons XD).

Shepard había llegado a acostumbrarse a la rutina que caracterizaba el arresto domiciliario. Nunca había sido particularmente exigente y, a pesar de que la situación estaba muy lejos de ser ideal, desde el primer momento la ex comandante de la Alianza había afrontado su condena con estoica determinación. La certeza de haber hecho lo correcto y de que no dejaba de ser una situación temporal era suficiente para espolear su ánimo, por mucho que, en ocasiones, la sensación de frustración se colara entre su muro de buenas intenciones.

Quizá lo que llevaba peor era la sensación de asfixia, aquella especie de incomodidad que se instalaba en su estómago cuando el espacio entre las cuatro paredes se le hacía muy estrecho y, por supuesto, la continuada incomunicación con el exterior. Las noticias o las cartas no eran frecuentes, por lo que, cuando una mañana James apareció en su habitación con un sobre amarillento, una pequeña arruga de sutil desconcierto apareció en el entrecejo de Shepard.

—Siempre sabes cómo alegrarme el día, James —comentó ella, tomando el fino papel entre los dedos.

—¿Qué posibilidades crees que hay de que sea para notificarte un cambio de ambientes? —preguntó James, burlón—. Empiezo a aburrirme de ver esta celda casi tanto como tú.

—Mejor no contengas la respiración —repuso Shepard, con su habitual tono desenfadado.

Bajó la vista hacia el papel arrugado, y el contenido fue suficiente para arrancarle la respiración. De hecho, sólo bastó un primer vistazo al nombre del remitente, enmarcado en una rápida pero aún así reconocible rúbrica.

_Kaidan._

Shepard apartó la mirada del papel al momento, sintiendo cómo los acelerados latidos le martilleaban las sienes y enviaban una desagradable sensación de vértigo a lo más profundo de su estómago que desapareció al segundo. Se obligó a respirar hondo, sin poder evitar sentir cierta confusión por la reacción que había tenido su cuerpo.

—¿Va todo bien, Shepard? —La voz de James sonó algo sorprendida. En todos los meses que llevaban compartiendo rutina y siendo, prácticamente, su único enlace con el mundo exterior más allá de su celda de aislamiento, James no recordaba haberla visto perder el aplomo en ninguna ocasión; ni siquiera al día siguiente de su sentencia, cuando su arresto domiciliario era ya una aplastante realidad.

—Todo en orden, James. —La ex comandante volvió aquellos ojos verdes hacia él, y su mirada desprendió tanta seguridad que pareció que su anterior pérdida de calma no había sido sino un espejismo—. Gracias.

Cuando James abandonó la sala, con toda probabilidad con una sensación de confusión inevitable, Shepard ya había recuperado buena parte de su habitual serenidad. Volvió a poner los ojos en el papel, obligándose a leer su contenido más allá de aquella firma que le había arrancado la respiración.

 

_Shepard,_

_Probablemente esta carta no llegará a tus manos pero de todas formas tengo que intentarlo. Sé que no te permiten recibir comunicaciones con el exterior, así que supongo que nadie te habrá informado, pero el Comité de Defensa está revisando tu caso._

_Me han llamado para declarar sobre tus aptitudes como comandante y tu carácter. Desconozco qué significa a efectos prácticos, pero quería que lo supieras._

_Cuídate._

_Kaidan._

 

Shepard se vio obligada a releer el texto dos veces más antes de poder procesar íntegramente su contenido. Una parte de ella sólo se fijaba en los trazos, escritos tan apresuradamente que a varias palabras incluso les faltaba tinta en algunas zonas. Parecía una nota escrita en un impulso, con la mera voluntad de informar; y lo que en ella se decía dejó a Shepard confusa, apretando los labios con fuerza. Hasta donde había sabido, su caso había quedado cerrado desde el mismo día en que había empezado a cumplir su sentencia; pero algo parecía haber cambiado y, si algo le hubiera gustado saber en ese momento, era qué.

En cuanto a lo demás, Shepard aún no sabía a ciencia cierta qué pensar. Indudablemente, era la letra de Kaidan, pero en el texto a duras penas podía distinguir su voz. No era de extrañar la extrema formalidad, particularmente porque aquella carta no habría tenido muchas posibilidades de llegar a su destinataria original de no ser por la intervención de James. A pesar de ello, aunque resultaba absurdo si lo pensaba con frialdad, había una parte de ella que buscaba desesperadamente algo a lo que aferrarse, algún guiño que sólo ellos conocieran, alguna pequeña señal prácticamente irreconocible de que el Kaidan que siempre había conocido estaba ahí, en algún lugar, camuflado entre la extrema funcionalidad de aquellas frases. En cambio, los escasos renglones de letras le devolvían la inigualable y dolorosa frialdad de las fórmulas de cortesía. Shepard no era de las que se dejaba llevar fácilmente por las emociones, pero decir que aquel mensaje no la había alterado a cierta escala hubiera sido una considerable mentira.

La ex comandante guardó la carta en el sobre, con los labios aún apretados en una fina línea y el ceño fruncido. Y, aunque el resto de la mañana transcurrió con la normalidad rutinaria propia de su vida en la celda, su pensamiento continuó volviendo intermitentemente a aquellas escasas cuatro líneas de atisbo de realidad.

***

Kaidan Alenko había esperado que la nueva vista para la revisión del caso Shepard arrojara al menos una moderada cantidad de luz sobre las intenciones del Comité de Defensa. El caso había estado cerrado desde hacía muchísimo tiempo; demasiado para reabrirlo sin una buena razón. Para su decepción, sin embargo, no parecía haber sacado nada tangible del encuentro salvo un incipiente dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con estropearle lo poco que quedaba de día.

Aceleró el paso por el corredor de la base de operaciones de la Alianza, poniendo los ojos en la noche que, a través de las escasas ventanas, empezaba a caer sobre la ciudad. Los últimos retazos de luz iluminaban los edificios y los árboles de la bahía de forma casi poética, dándole a la ciudad un aspecto imponente. Kaidan casi había olvidado que estaba en la familiar Vancouver, aunque había visto tan poco de la ciudad en aquel día que no se le hubiera podido culpar por ello. En realidad, su presencia en la capital canadiense se había limitado exclusivamente al interior de las cámaras del edificio, con lo que la sensación de ‘estar en casa’ pronto había quedado diluida.

Había estado allí declarando ante el Comité durante lo que parecieron horas sobre el carácter de Shepard, su trato con sus subordinados, su validez como comandante y sus acciones durante el tiempo que compartieron en la Normandía SR1; en lo que para Kaidan no había sido sino un tremendo viaje por la carretera de los recuerdos. Hablar sobre ello de forma imparcial y fría, ignorando lo que parecían las partes más importantes y fingiendo que la relación entre ellos no había sido sino estrictamente profesional, parecía en sí mismo una gran mentira. Kaidan ya ni siquiera sabía qué pensar de todo el asunto, ni de los segadores, ni de la Alianza, ni siquiera de Shepard o de él mismo. De pronto, la realidad había demostrado ser mucho más gris, y Kaidan se había encontrado añorando tiempos más sencillos, épocas en que las lealtades y la moral eran un cristal transparente muy fácil de vislumbrar.

La realidad tiene curiosas formas de hacerse notar cuando no se la está prestando la suficiente atención. Kaidan lo descubrió cuando a escasos metros de él se abrió una puerta y, en lo que parecía una casualidad que difícilmente hubiera podido ser espontanea, apareció ella. Primero sus incrédulos ojos percibieron a Vega, adelantándose un par de pasos en su papel de escolta, y luego, sin apenas darle tiempo a prepararse mentalmente para ello, la reconocible figura de Shepard.

Estaba prácticamente igual a como la recordaba, quizá con el pelo rojizo algo más largo, pero poco más digno de mención. Su expresión, ausente y seria, le recordaba a todos aquellos momentos en que la había contemplado leyendo informes o concentrada en su onmiherramienta como si no hubiera nada más. Sería acertado decir que verla, sencillamente, le quitó la respiración.

Toda precaución y buen juicio, tan característicos de él en el pasado, le hubieran llevado a mantener la posición y dejar pasar el momento. Pero pronto descubrió que, sorprendentemente, no podía hacer eso. Casi sin tomar una decisión al respecto, sin haber tenido tiempo de reflexionar o de pensar nada, aceleró el paso hacia ellos. Kaidan ni siquiera sabía qué esperaba de aquella posible conversación; lo único de lo que era perfectamente consciente era de que quería saber que estaba bien, y la necesidad era tan acuciante que le ahogaba.

La profunda sorpresa en los ojos verdes de Shepard al notar la mano en su brazo y darse la vuelta fue evidente.

—¡Kaidan…! —El nombre pareció abandonar los labios de Shepard en un suspiro, en lo que pareció una bajada de guardia nada propia de ella. Kaidan era consciente de que el único motivo por el que había conseguido aquella reacción en la ex comandante era que la había pillado en la más estricta sorpresa—. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

—No es nada fácil contactar contigo en estas circunstancias. Verás, quería… —Kaidan se interrumpió a sí mismo, incómodo e incapaz de continuar hablando, sin saber cómo decirlo; y añadió, bajando la voz—. Me alegro de poder verte, Shepard.

La interacción entre ellos resultó tan alienada, tan artificial, que parecía irreal. El ambiente estaba enrarecido de forma extraña, entrelazando una prudencia resultado de la interminable cadena de desacuerdos entre ellos, y una tensión de una clase muy distinta, casi como una atracción inevitable. Kaidan se descubrió apretando las manos en puños con tal de resistir la casi insufrible tentación de abrazarla. Ni siquiera sabía en qué punto les había dejado el inestable limbo post-Horizonte, ni qué podía esperar, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de la imperiosa necesidad de sentir la calidez de su cintura al estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Shepard no dio muestras de acercarse; en cambio, desvió la mirada hacia atrás con tranquilidad. Pasada la sorpresa inicial, nada en su expresión corporal podía dar lugar a pensar que sentía algo más que su habitual calma; en cambio, una observación en más profundidad revelaba toda la sorpresa y emociones concentradas en sus ojos.

—¿James…?

—No creo que nadie te eche en falta dos minutos —repuso el soldado, encogiéndose de hombros. Le hizo el saludo militar, al que Shepard respondió, y se alejó unos metros.

—Me temo que últimamente no recibo demasiadas visitas —comentó ella, volviéndose hacia Kaidan, y sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa ante la sutil broma.

No había nada en toda la galaxia que pudiera tener un efecto tan poderoso en él como Shepard mirándole de aquella forma, con una de aquellas sonrisas tan espontaneas y bonitas. Y, lo más importante: una sonrisa que parecía de las de verdad. Kaidan no tenía duda alguna de que Shepard debía estar afrontando su forzoso encierro e incomunicación con calculada resignación, pero había que considerar que su actitud era extrañamente positiva. Quizá ya se había acostumbrado.

—Imaginaba que no iba a ser fácil comunicarme contigo —susurró él, de todas formas—. Siento todo esto, Shepard.

—No se está tan mal. Me lo estoy tomando como una merecida temporada de descanso, aunque hubiera preferido algo más de variedad. La vida aquí no tiene demasiados alicientes. —Shepard le quitó importancia con un gesto—. Supongo que estás aquí por la revisión del caso.

Kaidan asintió con la cabeza. Quizá entrar en temas serios le haría olvidar la atribulada mezcla de sensaciones que había empezado a hacer presa de él: —No sé exactamente qué está pasando, porque todo quedó cerrado después de tus últimas declaraciones y de la sentencia, pero algo debe haber sucedido para que decidan retomar el asunto. — Kaidan fijó sus ojos en ella, cruzando una mirada cargada de intenciones—. Están buscando una excusa para reabrirlo todo, Shepard, y no entiendo por qué. Tengo la sensación de que saben más de lo que parece.

—Me temo que sólo podemos especular. —Shepard no dio muestras de estar sorprendida. Cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho y adelantó un pie al otro, en un gesto que Kaidan asociaba inevitablemente a ella—. Supongo que es hoy cuando te han llamado a declarar.

Él asintió suavemente: —Sobre todo me han preguntado sobre el tiempo que pasé contigo como teniente en la Normandía SR1; sobre tu carácter, y tus dotes como líder y como marine de la Alianza.

—Todo bueno, supongo —repuso Shepard, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

A Kaidan aquella respuesta le pilló a contrapié. Parpadeó repetidamente, intentando ganar unos valiosos segundos que le permitieran poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de contestar.

—Es posible que no creyera en lo que estabas intentando hacer… en… bueno. Ya sabes. En el pasado. —Kaidan cruzó la mirada con Shepard directamente, y la intensidad se acrecentó hasta el punto de que a Kaidan ni siquiera le hubiera sorprendido que su biótica reaccionara espontáneamente—. Sé que las cosas entre nosotros han cambiado, pero quiero que sepas que, a pesar de todo… creo en ti, Shepard.

La hasta entonces inmutable expresión de la ex comandante pareció romperse un poco, permitiendo que una notable cantidad de emoción aflorara en su gesto facial. Las grietas en su habitual escudo parecieron tan reales que él casi esperaba poder verlas.

—Gracias, Kaidan. —respondió ella, con suavidad. Su voz fue un susurro prácticamente imperceptible.

Y él hubiera querido decirle muchas cosas; soltar todo lo que se le pasara por la cabeza, como en los tiempos en que ya no tenía que contenerse ni pedir permiso para hablar con ella con total libertad. Como en aquellos escasos meses de sinceridad, conversaciones significativas y noches en vela entre misión y misión que acababan con él escabulléndose a primera hora de la mañana de su camarote o, a veces, ni siquiera entonces.

Pero, por encima de todas las cosas, Kaidan hubiera querido desesperadamente besarla; sentir el tacto de su piel y la presión de sus labios contra los suyos. La sensación era tan fuerte que resultaba insoportable. Intentó ocultar aquel impulso bajo todas sus barreras de formalidad militar, como había hecho en multitud de ocasiones en el pasado, sólo que aquella vez no podía, al menos no del todo. Igual que tampoco había podido alejarse por completo cuando tuvo la ocasión, ni dejar de albergar todos aquellos sentimientos, ni siquiera después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos en los últimos años.

No hubiera podido mantenerse lejos de ella ni aunque se lo hubiera propuesto de verdad en algún momento.

—Algunos puentes nunca arden —le dijo al final Kaidan, con suavidad. Y, como en tantas otras ocasiones en el pasado en que por diversas razones (ya fueran sus propias reservas, las normas de la Alianza contra la confraternización o la inecuación de la situación) no había podido o no había sabido poner sus pensamientos en palabras de forma evidente, esperó que ella también lo entendiera.

Shepard asintió simplemente, tragando saliva, y sus labios volvieron a curvarse una imperceptible sonrisa. Tras su habitual muro de normalidad y firmeza se vislumbraba cierta emoción, pero Kaidan no estuvo seguro hasta que notó el casi imperceptible tono quebrado en su voz cuando Shepard volvió a hablar.

—Cuídate, por favor.

La calidez de su voz le dejó a Kaidan una sensación extraña pero agradable, como un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo casi como una descarga eléctrica. La ex comandante le dedicó una última mirada, una de ésas que dicen más que las palabras, de las que se desprenden tantas cosas que es imposible interpretarlas todas, y luego se alejó.

Kaidan intentó grabar aquella imagen en su retina con toda la nitidez posible; la forma en que su sonrisa se curvaba cuando pronunciaba su nombre, la frialdad e impasibilidad de todo su rostro excepto por el fuego de sus ojos verdes, el tono cálido de su voz al decirle adiós. Después de todo, pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que sus ojos volvieran a contemplar los finos rasgos de la comandante Shepard.


End file.
